you'll never be invisible with me around
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: A short one-shot about Kendall comforting Logan. Based off of Invisible by Big Time Rush. No slash!


**Hey! I'm hoping to upload my sequel to I'll Be There soon, but until then…here is a songfic :) because we can't post lyrics, I'm just going to let you know that this is based off of Invisible by Big Time Rush. Every time I hear that song I can picture Kendall singing it to Logan, so…yeah…here is my story :)**

Logan sat on the front porch of his house. He was so utterly upset at that moment. He glanced down at the bleeding wound on his arm and felt a few tears leak from his eyes. Did anyone care, though? Nope. Nobody gave a shit if he was both physically and emotionally. Did anyone care when they saw him get beat up at school? No way…instead they watched and laughed. They enjoyed seeing him suffer. How sick in the head are you? For one: not getting anyone to help and two: for giggling at someone being hurt. Logan understood why no one helped, he figured they didn't want to get hurt either…it was the fact that they snickered at how 'weak' he was that made him mad.

Something in the back of his mind told him that if his friends were there they would have helped in a heartbeat. Sadly, they all were in class. Logan had to go and get a notebook he forgot from his locker when he ran into a few students who were about to ditch. He didn't mean to bump into them, though they didn't let it slide at all. Instead they threw him to an open locker. The corner of the door slit a huge cut into Logan's arm. He had to go home early, his mom didn't care that he was hurt…all that mattered to her was getting back to work after dropping her son off at home. She didn't check the cut, or ask him if he needed anything. She let him in and left. His dad was away on business…again…even if he was home; he wouldn't have asked what happened.

Logan choked back a sob and wiped his eyes. He hated crying. It made him feel like a baby, and it only made whatever was bothering him hurt more. He debated on calling James, Carlos, or Kendall…but didn't want to bother them with his problems. Besides it was about 2AM, and they were probably sleeping.

"Logie Bear." Logan heard from behind him, suddenly a warm palm was placed on his back.

Logan looked up at his older friend, Kendall, and let out a weak smile. Kendall sat next to him and wrapped his arm around the smaller raven haired boy's shoulders.

"H-ey, man." Logan's voice cracked from the crying before. He sniffled, trying to steady his breathing, "It's late w-what are you doing h-here?"

"Oh gosh." Kendall gasped at Logan's arm, "You need to clean that out."

Logan blushed, he was the 'doctor' he should have known that, "I k-know."

"I tried to leave school to see if you were ok." Kendall mumbled, "Mr. Doyle didn't let me though…and I had to watch Katie…and…I should have come sooner…but…I…and…s-sorr…"

Logan cut Kendall off by leaning his head on his lap, "It's ok, Kindle."

Kendall let out a small sigh, feeling bad for his younger friend, "Shhh…" He cooed, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"N-nobody c-cared. W-when they saw me h-hurt…the o-other students in the h-hall laughed at m-me and my m-mom didn't c-care either." Logan burst out into sobs.

Kendall took his thumb to wipe the forming tear from Logan's eyes, "I wish I was there."

"M-me t-too." Logan nuzzled his face into Kendall's chest.

Kendall could practically feel his heart shattering.

"I-I f-feel l-like I blend in w-with the l-lockers at s-school…like no-no one sees me o-or cares. Even at h-home I-I f-feel so invis…" Logan was cut off by a hug.

"…you'll never be invisible with me around." Kendall brushed the hair out from in front of Logan's face.

"Kenny…" Logan said in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I spend the n-night at your house?" Logan added.

"Sure." Kendall grinned, scooping the tiny boy into his arms and carrying him down the street.

"Thanks." Logan managed to whisper, being exhausted at that point.

**I hope you found it cute! Reviews are awesome LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
